My Best Friend Kellan
by LindsaylovesPacey
Summary: So this isn't really a Twilight fic, but it involves actor Kellan Lutz. It was inspired by a dream I had and I thought it would make an excellent fanfic! I am a HUGE fan of Kellan's!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kellan Lutz in any way shape or form, however I do own the other characters. **

**A/N: This fic isn't really a Twilight fic, but there were no other categories to place it under. This was inspired by a dream I had last night. I did, however, meet Kellan Lutz back in July of this year at the TwiTour in Atlanta, GA. I did have my pic made with him and he touched me!!! Sorry, that was my fangirl moment…he put his arm around me for our pic. It was wonderful!!!! Anyway, on with my fan fic, cause I am a HUGE fan of Kellan's : )**

**My Best Friend Kellan**

I woke up hating the fact that it was Monday. There was a commotion downstairs, pots and pans clambering around. _Mom must be cooking breakfast. _I stretched and looked at my bedside clock, 7:15 am. _Holy hell! I'm late for work! _I scrambled to my feet, flinging my blanket off my bed. I had to get a shower, get Sawyer ready, and call my boss to let her know why I'm late for work!

I grabbed my under garments with every intention of hopping into the shower. Until I heard a knock at my bedroom door, must be my mom. I was somewhat peeved that she hadn't awakened me. I yanked the door knob, twisting it roughly and pulled hard only to be met with my best friend.

"Kellan? What are you doing here?" I sighed, annoyed. It just so happens my best friend is a famous actor, do I broadcast that to the world outside my home and family? No, I respect him and his life in the limelight. We met a few years ago at a TwiTour(Twilight Tour) in Atlanta, GA. And happen to hangout at the Vampire Ball that night, just talking. He's very good looking, funny, and down to earth. And as much as I love him, I'm not in the mood for a visit right now. Usually I'm happier to see him, but today is a rare day. He tries to come see me whenever he's in Atlanta, since I live about thirty minutes outside of the city. Of course he's looking adorable as usual in his khaki pants and form fitting black tee shirt.

"Thought I'd come by. Tanner is waiting with Kola in your living room." He smiled at my annoyed expression. I rolled my eyes and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you did. But I'm late for work and I need a shower." He gave me a once over, taking in my appearance.

"Yeah, I see that. You kinda smell!" He laughed as I playfully shoved him.

Of course I could never cause him any harm; he's 6'4" and very broad at the shoulders and chest. He maintains a slim waist, sometimes I wonder how he does. He plays video games when he's not working. But he does workout occasionally. He once told me that he didn't like to work out in a gym, cause he was sorta lazy. But that he loves to do pushups and makes a game of it by setting a goal of so many pushups in so many minutes. It's endearing and dorky. His blue eyes always look mischievous when he's joking with me and his deep dimpled smile is alluring. I can never be mad for long with him, he makes sure of that!

"Call in, spend the day with me." He suggests, I sigh deeply. _If only._

"I wish I could, but I have to make money so I can take care of Sawyer. Hello, single mother!"

"You serious? You think my two-year-old Godson is going to be without? Come on, Lindsay." His blue eyes are boring into my brown ones. I shrug, resuming my previous whirlwind of looking for clothes.

"I don't know, Kellan. I hope not!" He follows me to my dresser as I'm opening and closing drawers.

"Who sent you the flowers?" he asks nonchalantly. _Flowers? _Oh, the red Carnations!

"To be honest, I hadn't really paid much attention to them until you mentioned it." He looks annoyed with me now, they are beautiful.

"Did _he _send them to you? Sawyer's dad?" I look at him, curious as to why he sounds angry. Before I can answer him, he's leaving my bedroom. I race from the room, growling his name. I check in on my son, but he's not there.

"Hey, Tanner. Where's your brother? And my child?" I say after descending the last step of the staircase.

"He's in the kitchen with your mom. I heard him telling her he was going to baby-sit Sawyer for you."

Tanner is a cutie, three years younger than his brother. His dark brown hair is longer and curlier than my best friend's. For some reason, Kellan likes to dye his blonde. I love his dark locks.

I enter the kitchen, my mom has finished cooking and has already cleaned up as well.

"Kellan, why did you leave out of the room so fast? Hey, baby." I ask my friend and speak to my little boy. I reach for him, but Kellan isn't giving him over.

"I said Sawyer could chill with me, go get ready." I hate when he tells me what to do! Urgh!

"I'll just call my boss. I have to let her know why I'm late. So stay put, please?" He rolls his eyes but agrees. I watch him with Sawyer for a moment. They somewhat look alike, not exactly, but my son has blonde hair and striking blue eyes. I make my way back to the living room to call my employer.

"Hey, Shannon. Yeah, I'm sorry. You don't? Really? Um, okay."

I hang up the phone. Kellan is still entertaining Sawyer and my mother in the kitchen. I look over at Tanner. He's been sitting there very quietly. Almost too quiet. I feel as if he wants to tell me something, but won't or can't.

"You okay, today?" I ask him. He nods his response. Kola, the Chocolate Lab puppy, is rolling around in Tanner's lap. "Make sure Kola doesn't get down while Sawyer is in here. He'll get scared."

"Okay. I heard Kellan ask about some flowers. He's in love with you, you know." _He's what?! _I cough a bit.

"He's, um. What?" I feel my temperature rise. There's no way! He could have any woman he wants in Hollywood, why would he want me? A single mother? Sawyer runs into the living room with Kellan trailing behind.

"Hey! Good news, my boss said she doesn't need me. You still wanna do something?" I ask, a little nervously. I try to hide it as best I can.

"Yeah, if you tell me where the flowers came from." His eyes sparkle mischievously again.

"They're from my doctor, Kellan." He looks upset again, "_She _sent them to me last week. After my surgery."

"You didn't tell me about any surgery. What kind?" Kellan gives me a concerned look mixed with hurt.

"Remember when I told you about the abnormal pap smears?" he nods in recognition, "They removed pre-cancerous cells from my cervix."

Tanner turns a little green. I'd forgotten he was in the room. _Oh, well._ He seems very uncomfortable. I mumble a sorry to him.

"Are you all right now?" He has a panicky flash in his eyes.

"Yeah. It was a minor procedure and I'm fine." I saw his shoulders relax. He continued playing with Sawyer while I went upstairs to finally take that shower. Thirty minutes after that, I'm ready to go.

"Where do you want to go? The mall? A movie?" I ask as I pack Sawyer's diaper bag, he's still potty training.

"It doesn't matter. A movie or the arcade. Sawyer would love that!" My 24 year old best friend is my 2 year old son's favorite playmate. I have to smile.

"Okay. You sure you want to? I mean, the fangirls will be freaking out!" I say impishly.

"Whatever, let's just go, girl!" Kellan loves his fans, but he still gets embarrassed. I know this, but rag him about it just for fun!

Just as I predicted, the mall is full of Collegics blowing off steam after classes. It's also full of girls with a lot more to offer him than I can. Tanner's revelation is on my mind, I suppose I'm a little more quiet than usual. Because Kellan starts talking, trying to fill the void.

"You dating anyone new? That last guy was a tool." He snickers when I give him the evil stare. Then we start cracking up! I confess that I'm not seeing anyone. The words keep coming back to me: _he's in love with you, you know._ And then the jealous anger about the flowers. Maybe? Nah…no way!

We fall into a comfortable silence, but it doesn't last long because Kellan can't keep quiet or still for that matter.

"Look, Saw-Saw! Games!" Kellan shouts.

"Yay! Mommy, wook, games!" Sawyer screams. I give Kellan a quick jab to the shoulder.

"Don't hurt yourself now." He's _so _funny!

He grabs up my child and heads into the arcade. I'm waiting for the ball to drop. There has been a murmuring crowd of women following us. They keep muttering to themselves about: "Is it him? Is that Kellan Lutz, you know! _Emmett Cullen_!"

_Here we go._

Four brave women come stand by us at some sort of racing game, _go figure_.

"Hey, excuse us, are you Kellan? Kellan Lutz?" The excitement in their voices suggests they will break out into a fit of squeals at any moment. I reach for Sawyer, whom Kellan had had on a motorcycle in front of him. He hands me my son as I back away and allow his eager fans to meet him.

I remember how it was when _I _first met him. I was a ball of nervous energy. My cousin and I had decided to go to the TwiTour because we wanted to meet hot Emmett Cullen. We paid money to stand in line for an hour and a half to have our pictures made with him. I had just found out I was pregnant and knew it would be a while before I would be able to go out again. That night, at the Vampire Ball, we ran into him. I had merely said hello and walked away with Stephanie. She wanted to meet some of the other stars. I just followed along, what else could I do? We ended up meeting Peter Facinelli and chatting with him. That's when Kellan had re-appeared. He greeted us again and seemed impressed with my calm and collected persona. We ended up hanging out the rest of the night. It wasn't romantic, we were becoming friends. We traded email addresses and phone numbers. I never expected to hear from him being that he was such a "rising star" as Hollywood had tagged him. But I did and he was there when I gave birth. He stayed in the waiting room for the thirteen hours I was in labor. Then he joined me at the church to witness the Baptism of my son a few months later. I asked him to be the Godfather, he accepted and there you have it.

"Wow! I'm Alyssa, these are my friends: Rhonda, Alex, and Sarah." I heard the petite brunette say.

The other three squealed, as expected, and asked for autographs. I suggested we ask the Arcade owner to close the game room down. But Kellan never wanted to do that. He was so unlike other celebrities. I once had to wait _three _hours to ride the Superman ride at Six Flaggs. Some Atlanta Falcons football player wanted to ride it with his entourage. And so he got the whole ride to himself to relax and avoid the fans. Not my best friend! That's why I love him so much.

"It was nice to meet you all!" Kellan had smiled warmly. One of the girls fired a question off at him before leaving, it came so quickly! I had no time to prepare myself.

"Is this your girlfriend and little boy?" Rhonda, the red-head, asked. I felt like I'd been punched in the gut! How could you ask someone such a personal question? I finally knew what it was like to be asked awkward questions, the way Kellan had been trying to explain it to me.

"Yes. But I'm hoping to make her my wife soon." he declared, my jaw dropped. I started walking out of the arcade and away from the "How sweet! Aww!" I couldn't believe he had said that. I kept walking, I heard him behind me, calling me.

"Lindsay! Stop! Hey, wait up!" He caught up with me easily. I shifted Sawyer to my left hip so I could slap Kellan's arm with my right hand.

"What the hell? Why did you say that? Do you honestly not care about your little joke getting out? I can just picture the cover of Us Weekly with a headline screaming: _Kellan Lutz engaged to Bastard Son's Mother!_" I didn't realize I had begun crying until he gently wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"I wasn't joking, Lindsay. I do love you and I want to marry you. And I want to be Sawyer's father. So…will you marry me?" He grabbed my free hand and touched Sawyer's cheek with his other hand. I didn't know what to say; two years ago, he was my celebrity crush. And now he's my best friend, who's apparently is in love with me.

"Yes. But where will we live?" Kellan laughed, he was happy with my answer. I thought about our future. I hadn't even kissed him, but I was willing to marry him? Guess when you love someone and you know that they are the one for you, it doesn't matter.

Kellan looked down at me, pulled Sawyer into his arms, and leaned down to kiss me. It was gentle and sweet, perfect.

"Where ever you want! L.A., New York, the beach, it doesn't matter as long as you're mine and Sawyer's mine." Then he kissed me again.


End file.
